Anata to Watashi
by PurpleSkye
Summary: TITLE REVISED. SATOSHIxOC. Hitomi Shirachi lived a normal & happy life. She had a lot of friends and a rival named Hiwatari Satoshi. When a great power awakens Dark & Krad chaos ensues and Shirachi somehow finds herself caught in the middle.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **_First of all, **MERRY CHRISTMAS** to everyone! This __is one of the 25 posts I'll be making this Christmas season guys! Woohoo! A little bit of warning though, this is not in any way related to the holiday. It's just a regular update. Hope you like it!_

**DISCLAIMER: **_If I did own DNAngel, I wouldn't be making a fanfic in the first place, which in layman's terms means I don't own it. I only own all OCs that may appear and of course, the plot._

* * *

All she could see was the darkness surrounding her. The harsh cold wind whipped at her pale skin and made her whole body shiver. She was really scared.

"Hello?" she called in a desperate attempt to ease her fears. That was if anyone would answer her call and reassure her that there was nothing to be afraid of.

Unfortunately, no such thing came. What did come was a spot of light, like a big dragonfly. It danced around her rather slender frame, attracting her undivided attention. Its brightness stood out from the dark background effortlessly and it seemed as if it hypnotized the teen-aged girl. There was not a path in sight but the shimmering light seemed to know exactly where to lead the girl. The time nor distance had appeared to have no effect on the light but for the girl it was an entirely different case. She was not sure if she could manage to keep this up any longer, however, what laid ahead of her urged her to continue. She was so close to escaping this unparalleled darkness; she shouldn't give up. . . .at least, not yet. She forced her body onward; determination overpowering her sense of exhaustion. And soon, she reached the end of the black pit she was cast into.

She could see where she was now that the dark passed. It turned out that she was taken to a cliff and the black pit as she called it was a forest. The sound of waves splashing against rocks was an indication that a violent sea waited beyond the cliff's edge. But that was not her concern at the moment.

Before her there was, not the flickering light which she followed to get there, but an inhuman being. She (yes, it was a woman) floated above the reckless sea she noted earlier. Her composure was statuesque and her beauty was unmatched by any that she had seen in her lifetime. She was like a goddess (which was probably what she was, come to think of it). And although she was taught in school that it was impolite to stare, she could not help herself. The so-called goddess had fiery red hair and matching eyes of the same hue. Her skin was slightly tanned, unlike the frightened teen. As she looked more closely, it became more difficult to describe her appearance; no one should have the right to look as lovely at the same time as spine-tingling as she did.

"Hitomi Shirachi, it's about time we meet." the surreal woman had suddenly exclaimed.

"How do you know my name?!" Shirachi asked in a panicked tone.

"I have waited for you for a long time." she answered vaguely, not quite satisfying the young girl's curiosity.

Without being consciously aware of it, Shirachi started to move away from the god-like character. She'd rather face the Black Forest than stay a minute longer with this suspicious woman.

"Where are you going, Hitomi Shirachi?" the goddess questioned but her voice did not hold any anger only an eerie calm that sent chills down her spine.

"AWAY FROM YOU!" she screamed patience snapping as fear took its place as she broke into an immediate run.

Unfortunately, another godly entity was blocking her way. Her features were similar to the red-head, however, this newcomer had rich green eyes and her hair was a light emerald color. Panicked, Shirachi retreated to the right only to be stopped yet again by a third goddess. This time the girl had a pair of pretty blue eyes along with pale turquoise hair.

She didn't even bother to run as she just turned around. Surprise! Surprise! A fourth goddess was in her way. This last goddess was obviously younger than the other three. The little girl with light-colored hair and deep black eyes didn't seem to scare Shirachi. . . .much.

"Hitomi Shirachi, do not be afraid." the blue-haired one stated, sensing the distress in the mortal girl.

**_How can I not? There's four of you and only one of me!_** Shirachi thought, still filled with anxiety.

"We will not harm you." the youngest of them assured.

**_Yeah right! For all I know you four are all witches who want to make a meal out of me!_** She couldn't voice any of the too dramatic thoughts running through her mind.

"Hitomi Shirachi, you must listen. . . ." one of them said but she didn't find out who for the panic overcome her sense of judgment.

Without really thinking _at all_, she jumped off the cliff if only to get away from the rather intimidating beauties. She fell so fast. The next thing she knew, she was under water. The current pushed her forward, backward and all around, making her dizzy.

"Hitomi Shirachi, please. . . ." it was no use; they were still there with her.

"NOOOO!" she tried to scream but only bubbles came from her mouth. She was drowning.

"Hitomi Shirachi!"

"Please stop! ONEGAI!"

"Shirachi?"

"No!"

"Onee-chan?"

"Make it stop. . . ." Shirachi mumbled helplessly.

"Shirachi? Honey, it's me."

Her eyes snapped open, revealing the dark purple orbs within. She breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of her mother. Her face was covered in cold sweat, but she paid no mind. Those freaky things were just a dream; those creepy god-like ladies were just figments of her imagination. But somehow. . . .she couldn't shrug off the feeling that her dream that night was not a mere dream. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. **_Impossible_**, she told herself.


	2. Of Rivalry and Love

**A/N:**_ I apparently have nothing to say after blabbering so much in **"Her Choice"**. LoL. I just hope you enjoy this chapter, though it's short. Give this series a chance, please. Thank you!_

**DISCLAIMER: **_If I owned DNAngel, that would be when pigs fly! I only own Hitomi Shirachi and all the rest of the OCs who are going to be appearing in this story plus the plot is also mine. :D_

_

* * *

  
_

In Class 1-A, there were two kinds of smart. The first was the plain genius - Hiwatari Satoshi. He has yet to be caught stressing over exams but still he became the top of the class. The second was his total opposite. Hitomi Shirachi was someone who always went by the book.

"Don't talk to me!"

What made her different from Satoshi, besides their grade point average, was the fact that she becomes a snob during exams. Too much stress being the primary reason. They knew she had been trying to out-do Satoshi since who-knows-how-long so they somehow understood her transformations. It was only the Takehiko twins who enjoyed testing her patience.

"Onegai, Chi-chan! Teach us!" the female twin, Ren, begged as she placed herself forcefully in the way of Shirachi's view of her text book.

"Shut up, you two and don't call me 'Chi-chan'! It's annoying." Shirachi retorted, pulling her book from under Ren's head full of dark blue locks.

"Demo, Chi-chan, we need your help!" the younger twin, Ryoichi, insisted, stealing the book from the blonde's hands this time.

"You little demons! Give me back my book!" it was obvious by her facial features and her tone of voice that she was extremely pissed off by now.

"Ahhh! Satoshi-niisan!" the twins yelled in unison as they rushed to hide behind their older cousin.

"Come back here, you monsters! I'm going to kick your-!" Shirachi ran after them; she was so mad, it was scary!

"Watch your tongue, Hitomi-san." Satoshi looked up from the novel he was reading to tell Shirachi off in an indifferent manner.

"Oh, shut up, Hiwatari! I don't give a d'mn about what you want to say right now." Shirachi snapped rudely.

"How childish. Between you three, you're the oldest, so you should take more responsibility." Satoshi stated, looking up to meet Shirachi's angry amethyst eyes.

"Childish? They're the ones who attacked me! You know, Hiwatari, if you don't know what really happened, you better not say anything at all." Shirachi countered, her annoyance was now directed towards Satoshi instead of the twins.

"I believe they were merely asking for your help with something. But you were much too engrossed in your reading to take notice. You got mad because they took your book." Satoshi stated, making her eat her words.

"Know-it-all jerk." she mumbled, glaring at Satoshi.

"Violent witch." he retorted with pure indifference that it made it more annoying than if he said it with any fervor.

"Devil's spawn."

"Grumpy old lady."

"Creepy four-eyes."

"Second place."

"Nerd."

"That's you."

"Oh. . . .right. Well, you're -"

"Your book." he suddenly interjected, handing over the manuscript that was stolen from her earlier.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Shirachi returned to her seat after that rather odd exchange. Their classmates could only stare at them for their strange relationship. They always wondered why they haven't gotten together yet. Even if shirachi considered Satoshi as her rival and Satoshi didn't seem to be the playboy type, they made such a cute couple. Perhaps they could find a way to get them together. . . .


End file.
